


Time wasting

by DontBeAZombie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, First Time, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontBeAZombie/pseuds/DontBeAZombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners in crime Blackjack O’hare and Rocket are tired of waiting around for their mark and feeling oddly pent up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time wasting

One by one paper that was crunched up into balls missed their aim for the trash bin. The tosser being none other than the infamous BlackJack O’hare, well, famous in the underground and to law keepers, your everyday citizen would just see him as a peculiarly dressed overgrown bunny, they would sooner hide their carrots from him then their cash, but that only made his job so much easier.

BlackJack’s hearing picked up a loud horkin sound, common occurrence given his second in command, not to be mistaken for second best, partner Rocket had a tendency not to swallow; when it came to spit anyway.

Rocket was similar to BlackJack in a lot of ways; he was a rodent for one, a genetically altered and cybernetic enhanced Raccoon from Terra. It would be an understatement to say he had anger issues, his fuse was small and his mouth was big, which made a dangerous combination, almost as deadly as the weapons he could construct from scraps laying around, like a deadly MacGyver.

BlackJack looked at the raccoon from his post; the other had his snout in a gun mechanics magazine, looking at it as if it was filled with dirty girls. “Shouldn’t you be scrubbing the residue from the lazar canons?” He asked just for the purpose of hearing himself speak, He didn’t care about the cleanliness of the lasers, he just wanted to gage the others reaction.

“Can’t, busy” Rocket said as he peeked over his page, the piercing red eyes a staple in all Half world animals, even BlackJack had them under his rarely removed helmet.

BlackJack grinned; he pushed against the control panel with his prosthetic feet, whipping himself across the room until he was in front of Rocket, whose expression changed to one of disinterest.

“Yer not busy, yer just lookin at toys you’ll never get ta play with” he grabbed the magazine from the masked technician, the page Rocket was on had a large ships blaster, bigger than their engine.

“Don’t gotta, I’m gunna make my own” he insisted with a wicket smile

“How ya plan on doin that? We’ve stripped the ship of all we can afford ta lose” he tossed the magazine down onto the rickety table in the lounge, he slapped Rocket’s feet off the couch to make room for himself, he put one arm around Rocket’s shoulders “We can’t afford another run in with any Ravangers” he said, face close to Rockets.

“Hmph, it’s a one in a million chance” Their last scraping job didn’t go to well as there were already professional thieves tearing apart the ships in the wreckage, ones that didn’t take kindly to sharing and had sweet tooth’s for rodent meat. “Just gotta be more stealthy next time, sneak before ya shoot type of deal”

“That might have worked, If ya didn’t charge in gun blazin” He put his legs up on the table, scratching the back of Rockets head.

“I got excited, so sue me” Rocket shrugged

“I just might fer the damage you caused to my ship” He grinned wildly

“You were right there shootin with me” Rocket pressed against BlackJack’s side, he tilted his head just slightly, poking his nose against the others “Ya don’t got a case, we both know it” He jumped up from the couch. “Were almost there” Rocket’s tail was shifting back and forth as he stared out the window, the land looking familiar to him, but he couldn’t quite place from where he recognized it.

The planet was very similar to Terra; or as the inhibitors call it, Earth. It was almost the exact distance from their sun that earth was to its sun. Though similar, the planet was much older, their technology far superior to earth. Rocket began to fiddle with the ships buttons, readying it to land smoothly despite the planets strong gravitational influence.

After landing at a shippers port the hatch opened with a hiss, letting in the fresh air, the sort they were accustomed to breathing as luck had it. Rocket took a strong wiff, everything smet nice, fresh, natural, a welcomed change from smelling the metallic interior of the ship, gun powder and swear from two gruff space rodents.

“Damn I almost forgot how nice a sun can feel” Rocket stretched his arms over his head, taking a minute to scratch his pit. Jack walked out passed him, flexing his artificial toes in the green grass, he was sure it would have felt nice if he could feel anymore. “hmmm, No time for basking in the sun Rock, we have work to do” BlackJack raised his gun as he grinned, Rocket shot him a similar devious smile as he nodded.

—

Rocket crawled through the vents of the warehouse they had found just outside of town, BlackJack patrolling the floor. All they had to do now was wait for their perp who was due to show any time.

A half hour in to their stack out Rocket began tapping his finger on the metal floor of the vent. He had a sudden feeling of restlessness and the vents began to make him feel cramped, which was unusual as he was use to tight quarters and could last a whole day waiting for a mark.

“oi, stop yer tappin” he heard a loud whisper from below “yer gunna give us away before he even shows up with the goods!” BlackJack gritted his teeth together; he was feeling a little pent up at this point, which had never happened on the job before. He just wanted the perp to show up so he could go home and squeeze one out.

“Yer shoutin is whats gunna get us caught” He ‘whispered’ back. Jack heard a loud groaning before movements echoed in the metal compartments above him “I can’t stay bottled up in here another second” Rocket opened a ventilation grate, hanging his feet down before he jumped down.

BlackJack stepped out of hiding, walking to his partner “Great, he walks in now were not going to be ready for the perp” He frowned as Rocket lite up a smoke, a habit he had when he needed to relax.

“Stressin already? The baggins not even started” BlackJack leaned against a crate with a dumb grin on his face.

“I ain’t stressed, just needin some relief” Rocket sucking in a lung full of smoke, then blew it back out with an aggravated sigh. “Might head right out after this” Rocket offered Jack the smoke, having enjoyed enough of it himself.

Jack turned down the smoke, his ears didn’t pick up anything other than them, he knew Rocket could hear it too. “Who says we wait? I’m feelin a bit frisky..We can help each other out, save the money”

“It’s one thing when were floatin out in the middle of nowhere without a planet in sight, whole different situation when we choose each other over a fine lady, Jack” Rocket pressed his lips together

Jack continued to grin, he didn’t let that discourage him “My slobbering on your dick isn’t enough fer ya? Got standards suddenly? Or are ya only inta men when it’s convenient?”

Rocket tossed his cigarette to the ground, than crushed it below his foot. “I ain’t gay Jack”

Jack gave him an unconvinced look “Whatever ya are, I’m not the first guy you’ve blown”

Rocket’s cheeks were going red “I’m Jus feelin like somthin new” His head hung a bit, he wished he stayed in the vent.

“I just think you’re scared of fallin fer me” Jack said in a sing songy tone

“Get over yerself” He glared, wishing he could see the expression under Jack’s helmet. “Not in the mood fer getting my dick sucked, there’s an itch I can’t scratch elsewhere”

Jack approached Rocket, putting his arms around him and bringing him in, Rockets cheeks lit up and his eyes went impossibly wide with his brows raised “You askin ta go all the way?~” Jack asked with a husky growl “I didn’t peg you as the type ta do anal, given all your macho flautin” he licked his lips and Rocket felt his heart race. “I can make ya feel better than any hooker on the street can~”

“Gods Jack..” Rocket was burning up, he brush his lips against Jack’s, tilting his head so his muzzle wouldn’t hit against Jack’s. Rocket’s eyes darted nervously before he decided “Alright.. try an make it quick so we can nab the mark an get out of here”

Blackjack grinned at his victory, his hands already began to undo his pants and release his hard member from his zipper, feeling free of his tight quarters, ready to be somewhere even tighter. It stood up already looking moist, Jack began rubbing it in his hands as he watched Rocket fondle with his own suit, getting his pants unhooked and bending over as he pulled them down around his legs.

Jack approached while Rocket was still bent, running a hand up his shirt and pressing his dick against the pink ring of his tail hole. “Might wanna hold onta somthin” the heat from Rocket’s body had his skin crawling; he lightly pushed against Rocket’s hole, holding his member in place until penetration was made.

Rocket’s stomach turned, bubbling up as he stretched out his arms to grab onto a crate. “Owh, Fuck! Could ya be a little rougher!?” He growled “It ain’t build for this sorta thing, ya know”

“Were on a time crunch Rocky, toughen up” He chuckled, but had made an effort to push in a bit slower. His legs were shaking as he wiggled his way inside Rocky, he hadn’t felt something so tight in a while, it was temping to just release right there but obviously wouldn’t fare well if he ever wanted consensual seconds.

Once Jack was all the way in he leaned over Rocket’s back, putting his hands around the raccoon’s stomach and pulling his hips upward, poking around for his sweet spot. “Lemme know when ya feel somthin good~” Jack kept his pace slow for now, stretching Rocket as he did.

It didn’t take long before Rocket’s toes curled and his muscles suddenly got tight, he gasped “uuuhhn!” He moaned, stepping out so his legs were spread a little wider. Jack smiled devilishly “Right there huh?” Jack gave Rockets prostate another poke, listening to him moan again, the sound filling him with adrenaline.

The hare began to jack off Rocket, pumping his cock as a way to disguise the increase thrusting of his hips, surly it would have caused some discomfort if Rocket wasn’t so occupied with voicing the pleasure he was in. “Awwh! That’s good J-jack!”

“What did I say bout makin sure ya would enjoy this?” Jack pulled his cock out then shoved it back in with a groan of his own. He jerked Rockets hips back, grinding their fur together, not an inch of him wasn’t getting squeezed inside of his partner.

Jack’s ear twitched upward, he heard a car getting closer to the building, the gravel misplacing under the tires as it pulled in, the low rumble of the engine stopped. Based on Rocket’s lack of a reaction he hadn’t heard it yet. “mm Shit..” Jack mumbled to himself, he didn’t stop, he couldn’t at this point. Even as the large warehouse doors slid open Jack continued to hump.

Rocket had noticed by then, then felt blue fingers wrap around his muzzle, squeezing it shut so he could not speak or protest. Rocket did push his hips back as a meek struggle to get Jack off before they were scene, but as his prostate was brushed he couldn’t bring himself to force Jack off him, he hadn’t been this intimate with another person in sometime, even his pride wasn’t strong enough to make him want to stop.

Jack knelt down to pick up the gun in his holster, simultaneously making sure his cock never left Rocket. The hare leaned back up, skillfully banging Rocket against the crate until Rocket’s rear was red under his coat of brown fur. Jack changed the cartridge in his gun, hearing footsteps get closer, along with slow murmurs. His face was in a permanent smile, fighting back any vocal pleasure as pre started to drip, not sure how much longer he’d last.

Footsteps walked straight by them, followed by a gasp. “What the fuck!?” The man shouted upon seeing the two interspecies rodents going at it behind the boxes. “That’s disgusting! This place has an infestation”

Jack felt Rocket’s fur bristle, they weren’t disgusting, a little inappropriate maybe, but not equal to disease ridden rats!

Jack could feel the tension inside of Rocket, his entire body seemed stiff with anger, Jack wondered for a moment if Rocket may start thrashing against him to attack their insulter, though hot, he pulled the trigger of his shock gun, hitting the man’s back as he tried to flee. The man convulsed on the ground, being zapped into unconsciousness, maybe a little extreme, but he didn’t want to bother with their mark till they finished.

“Relax Rocky” Jack’s hand ran down the small of his back, rubbing small circles above his tail. “The mean man’s taken care of” Jack hummed; He leaned down to whisper into Rockets ear “Now to take care of myself~” He rubbed Rocket’s stomach and forced his hips back and began going at him. He bit Rocket’s neck, possessively keeping him in place as he rode him hard.

Rocket’s anger helped to fuel his pleasure, making him Rocket’s tongue lulled from his mouth, panting and squirming, the intensity was getting to be too much, he felt the buildup in his groin. “Jaack~” He breathed out, the hare grinned ear to ear hearing his partner moan, not only did he moan but it was Jacks name; maybe he was over thinking it, but hearing Rocket call out to him in such a needy fashion, dripping in that erotic tone gave him goose bumps. It drove him to plow a little harder, grinding until there was no space between them, they were fur to fur.

The crate’s slid forward with every hump, causing Rocket to adjust his footing, spreading his legs in a passive, submissive manner, his tail wagging to the side. Rocket turned his head to peer at Jack who was still biting, causing painful pulses to go through him.

As Jack gave one last thrust he came deep into Rocket, cum filling the raccoon then dripping down the back of his leg. The tightened grip on Rocket’s member causes him to spill over as well, shooting his build up onto the side of the crate. He went limp above it, arms folded so he could rest his head on them. Jack stayed on top of him, catching his breath and trying to relax his worked body. The feeling of their orgasms slowly dulled.

Rocket was the first to make a move, pushing himself off the crate and as he result, forced Jack to move back with him. His limp member slipped out of Rocket, retreating into his sheath.

“How was it fer you Rocky boy~” Jack cooed, putting his arms around Rocket’s waist

Rocket was rubbing the area of his shoulder that Jack had bitten; it felt sore enough that He knew Jack likely broke the skin, unintentionally of course. “It was.. good” He was ashamed to admit it, He almost lied knowing how Jack would over react to such a statement

He was right Jack’s lips turned into a big smug smile. Rocket’s cheeks went red at the look he was being given, he shoved the rabbit. “Stop lookin at me like that dast idiot!” Rocket began pulling up his suit in a rushed manner “Let’s just drag this guy outta here already!” Rocket stormed over to the unconscious man, Jack jumping into his own pants and following behind with a hop in his step


End file.
